The Gastrointestinal Oncology Program Is a comprehensive program in gastrointestinal cancer research encompassing basic research, clinical and translational research. The program consists of 39 members from 9 different departments and two schools within the University of Michigan, receiving $9 million in annual direct support, Including $4.4 in NCl funding. The Gl grant portfolio includes a $2.1 M SPORE grant to study colorectal and pancreatic cancer, two P01 grants, UOl and U19 grants. The program is focused on the development of fundamental basic research into the causes and prevention of human gastrointestinal cancers and translational studies applying these research findings to improve the early and accurate diagnosis, evaluation, and therapeutic approaches to gastrointestinal cancer as well as Issues related to health quality outcomes, The basic research alms of the Gastrointestinal Oncology Program focus on mechanisms of cell growth and differentiation, stem cells and cell metastasis. The clinical research focuses on neoadjuvant therapies and biomarkers. The outcome research focuses on health care quality Issues. Nine new program members recruited over this grant period include Drs Marwan Fakih, Weiping Zou, Grace Chen, Chandan Kumar, Marina Pasca Di Magliano, Patrick Hu, Gazala Khan, Theodore Welling, and John Carethers. This program, which was rated as excellent at the last core grant review, has continued to make significant strides over the past six years in each of its research goals. During the last grant period, there were a total of 302 publications from program members. The percentage of intra-programmatic and inter-programmatic publications was 15.6% and 44.7%, respectively.